Traditionally, installing a light switch included appropriately connecting the switch with wiring in a building. If a person wanted a light switch to be placed at a new location, it was conceivable that existing wiring in a building could prevent such positioning. Even if such positioning was technically feasible, it would frequently involve cutting through walls, running cable and appropriately connecting wires. Such tasks can be messy, intimidating and even dangerous for inexperienced people.